


In the Middle

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron was always in the middle.  Trio drabble.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Hey all! This is my first ever drabble- be gentle! ~Risie :o)

 

***** 

* * *

He was always in the middle.

 

 

It should have bothered him- being a middle child, being a median between two extremely different personalities, being the voice of moderation when they both went to unrealistic lengths in everything they did. It should have bothered him that he wasn’t the one to stand out, that he wasn’t the one who received accolades, overt attention, or things he’d once deeply longed for.

 

 

Yes, it _should_ have bothered him.

 

 

However, body slickened with sweat, stretched by Harry and simultaneously sliding rhythmically into Hermione, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 


End file.
